Baby Doll
by StyleFTW
Summary: Based on the episode Follow That Egg  The gang have to look after a baby doll for a week  Parings: Mainly Style  StanxKyle . But also, Creek  CraigxTweek , Candy  CartmanxWendy  and Benny  BebexKenny
1. The Project

**A/N: Hey readers**

**Oh BTW, I've only just found out that xXNotBrokenXx has wrote a fic SIMULAR to this and with the same name.**

**I did not copy!**

**It is totally different alright?**

**So don't flame me!**

**I've apologised to her on her deviantART page so if you don't believe me then go on it!**

**Okay?**

**Just wanna say that this is co-written with chipmunklover17 so yeah give him credit too C=**

**I've been thinking about writing a fic like this for ages but never got round to it until now xD**

**So enjoy!**

"Okay now class, settle down," Mr. Garrison said to the bored looking teenagers, "As I got promoted to teach 10th grade health class, that means I'm stuck with you little bastards."

The entire class groaned.

"I'm happy that you sound so enthusiastic!" Mr. Garrison said sarcastically, "Now if some of you can remember in 4th grade you had to look after an egg and take care of it like it was a baby?"

The class nodded.

"Well," Mr. Garrison continued, "For this week I am going to pair you up and you will both have to look after one of these," Mr. Garrison went over to his desk which had a cardboard box on it, he got out a life-like baby doll out of it.

"Are you serious?" Stan asked.

"Great. We have to play 'Mommies and Daddies' for a week." muttered Kenny.

"Now, these dolls cry, drink milk and wet themselves, just like a real baby. Now I will know if you have been neglecting your baby so don't think I wont know if you just ignore it for the week okay? Oh and the couples have to live with each over for a week as that is how long the project will go on for. You can sort out who is staying with who amongst yourselves. Now then I'm going to pair you up… now as there are more boys than girls in this class, there will be two gay couples…"

"Please don't pair me with Butters. Please don't pair me with Butters." Cartman muttered.

"Okay now Token you will be partnered with Red." Mr. Garrison said.

Wendy glared at Red for a moment, "Boyfriend stealer." she said to her.

Mr. Garrison handed Token and Red their baby, "Okay, Pip and Millie… Timmy and Jennifer… Clyde and Heidi… Damien and Powder…" Mr. Garrison handed all the couples their babies.

Cartman groaned at the remaining students left, he decided that if he had to be with one of them then it would have to be Bebe.

"Okay now Kenny you are with Bebe." Mr. Garrison said, Kenny cheered.

"Kenny you poor asshole I hate you!" Cartman yelled.

"Fuck you Fatass." Kenny replied, grinning at Bebe… well her boobs.

"Okay now Butters, you are paired with… Annie." Mr. Garrison said.

"YES! YES! YES!" Cartman cheered and got up and started dancing.

"Eric Cartman shut up and sit down!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "Now Eric you are paired with Wendy."

"WHAT?" Cartman and Wendy yelled at the same time.

"Mr. Garrison I can not be paired with HIM!" Wendy complained.

"And I am not being paired with that whiney bitch!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up and sit down and take your baby!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Wendy picked up hers and Cartman's baby, scowling the whole time, then sat down.

"Okay, now for the gay couples. Craig you're with Tweek and Stan you're with Kyle."

Tweek smiled at his boyfriend, Craig and went to go pick up his baby, then sat down next to Craig who smiled and kissed his twitchy boyfriend's cheek, causing him to blush.

Kyle blushed when he heard Mr. Garrison say that him and Stan were paired together as for a few months he had developed a huge crush on his 'super best friend', however he could not tell him due to fear of rejection, and knowing that Stan was straight…

Stan smiled inwardly to himself, he quickly tried to hide his smile as Kyle turned around to head back towards him with their 'Baby' in his arms.

Cartman looked over at the two same-sex couples, smiling gleefully and at the top of his voice he yelled, "FAGS!"

Stan and Kyle just rolled their eyes and turned their backs to him, Craig flipped him off and Tweek twitched, and Bebe yelled out from behind him, "Shut up you fat arse-hole you just woke my baby up!"

* * *

At Tweek's house, Tweek and Craig were sat cuddled up on Tweek's bed, the 'baby' in Craig's arms.

"So what are we gonna call her?" Craig asked.

"Lauren sounds nice." Tweek suggested, smiling.

Craig smiled back, "Lauren it is." and then kissed Tweek gently on the lips…

* * *

At Bebe's house, Bebe was sat on her bed, holding her 'daughter' and Kenny was sat gazing at Bebe's Beyoncé and Lady GaGa posters, "Is Lady GaGa a boy or a girl? Or is she both… no wait is IT both?" Kenny laughed.

Bebe rolled her eyes at him, "What are we going to call our daughter then?"

"I dunno… Katie or Jordan?" Kenny grinned.

"No fucking way!" Bebe argued, "We are NOT naming our daughter after HER!"

Kenny laughed, "I'm joking! Jeez!"

Bebe looked down at her baby, she was pretty, for a doll, she had blue eyes and blonde hair, she looked strangely a lot like Bebe and Kenny, "What about Olivia?" she suggested.

Kenny smiled, "Okay then. Baby Olivia." and he took the baby from Bebe and kissed it on its forehead. Bebe wrapped her arms around Kenny's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched him holding their 'baby' …

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY, WE ARE NOT CALLING HIM THAT!" Wendy screamed at Cartman

"Aw you fucking bitch, it's a great name, a true historical figure." Cartman tried to argue.

"No it's not, it's racist and evil and we are not calling him that!" Wendy told him

"Ok, ok, ok we'll call him Mel then" Cartman sighed

"No we are NOT, he is no worse than Hitler, he is another racist and a bigot and to be honest his movies are shit!" Wendy argued, intentionally winding Cartman up,

"WHAT? Shut up bitch, you don't know what your talking about." Cartman spluttered.

"Eric, don't make me kick your ass AGAIN!" Wendy snapped, throwing a hairbrush at Cartman, it hit him square on the nose and he started to moan and whine which was enough to set their baby off, Wendy stared daggers at Cartman while she hugged and soothed their baby in a bid to stop him crying.

"We are calling him Steven and that's the end of it." Wendy told him.

* * *

Sat in Stan's bedroom, the pair were still trying to think of a name for their 'daughter'. Kyle was holding her whilst Stan was looking through a "Baby Names" book.

"Jennifer?" Stan suggested.

Kyle smiled. He liked it, "Sure," he looked at the doll, "Hey Jennifer, this is your daddy."

Stan smirked, "Getting attached already are you?" but he couldn't help going all soppy over the doll too, introducing himself as Jennifer's 'other daddy'.

Shelley walked into their room to see what all the noise was about, she was met by the sight of Stan and Kyle sat on Stan's bed, with an open 'baby names' book on the floor and Stan and Kyle just cooing and babbling cutely over their new daughter, "OH MY GOD, you two are FAGS" Shelley laughed, Stan rolled his eyes at his older sister.

"Shut up Shel." Stan sighed as Kyle looked away from Shelley

"HAHAHA! You two are playing with dolls just like fags" Shelley continued to taunt and again Stan told her to shut up and go away, Shelley walked over to Stan and slapped him hard across his cheek ,"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKTARD LITTLE TURD" she yelled in his face, she continued to taunt them for the next five minutes until Kyle decided he had enough of listening to her and got up to walk away.

"KYLE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH THE BABY" Stan yelled out to him as Kyle made his way downstairs, the last thing Stan heard was his front door open then get slammed shut again and then all Stan could hear was Shelley still sniggering from her bedroom.

"Now look what you've done, Shelley!" Stan growled as he picked up the baby and ran after Kyle. Being a faster runner than Kyle, he caught up with him pretty quickly.

"Maybe we should stay at yours?" Stan suggested.

"Yeah, it would be better." Kyle smiled.

The pair went back to Stan's house, collected their belongings and walked together to Kyle's house…


	2. The 1st night

"Mum, Dad, I, I mean we have something to talk to you about." Wendy said, sitting down opposite her parents and next to Cartman.

"Okay Wendy, what is it?" her father asked.

"Well, what it is, is that me and Eric here, we've been paired together to work on a project together, the project will involve us staying together, in the same house for the entire length of the project," Wendy began to explain.

"Okay, so what is this project?" Mrs. Testaburger enquired.

"Umm, we've got to look after these life like baby dolls." Wendy answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUNG LADY? " her father yelled at her.

"Relax Dad it's only a school project" Wendy replied.

"WELL IT IS JUST AS FUCKING BAD AS TEENAGE FUCKING PREGNANCY" her father continued to yell at her

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD?" Wendy shouted back.

"THAT'S IT, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!" her father hollered at her.

Wendy got up and stormed off upstairs, she packed her bags and picked up Steven who thankfully for her was asleep and made her way back downstairs, she grabbed Cartman's arm, "Come on Cartman we're going" Wendy growled, Cartman followed her out of her house and watched in a stunned silence as Wendy slammed the door shut. Wendy stormed off towards Cartman's house followed by Cartman, they both stayed in silence until Cartman opened his big mouth,

"HAHA you got OWNED bitch" Cartman said gleefully, Wendy clenched her fist but kept quiet until they got to Cartman's house.

"So where is your mom?" Wendy asked.

"She's out of state for the next month." Cartman answered.

"Is it possible if I stay over here at yours until this is done, I don't really wanna go home" Wendy asked looking down at the floor, Cartman was about to answer no and was about to make a joke at her expense, when he turned around and looked at her, staring down at her feet, he looked at her and felt a little bad for her,

"Sure you can" he told her softly, she looked up at him and smiled,

"Thanks Cartman" she said, softly blushing.

* * *

"Oh hello boys, I thought you were staying at Stan's house?" said Sheila, when Kyle and Stan arrived, "What happened?"

"Shelley happened." Stan said.

"Oh alright then, if you want I'll make you some dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great, Mom. We're just going up to my room so call us when its done." Kyle said, taking Stan's hand and dragging him upstairs. When they were in Kyle's room, they were still holding hands "Dude?" Stan asked, looking down at their hands.

"Oh," Kyle let go, going red, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Stan could feel his cheeks getting hot, "Uh… is it me or its getting kinda hot in here?"

"I think its you." Kyle said without thinking, "I mean that, you must be hot, meaning warm." Kyle quickly corrected himself, blushing even more. Stan smirked to himself then took off his jacket and t-shirt revealing a nice, tanned, toned body. Kyle felt himself blush even more and to his surprise Stan placed a hand on his cheek, caressing him. "S-Stan?" Kyle stuttered, their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching…

Then a loud screaming noise was heard!

"What the fuck is that!" Kyle shouted over the screaming.

"Jennifer is crying!" Stan yelled. The baby had been fed about half an hour ago so it couldn't't be hungry, Kyle checked its nappy, thankfully it didn't need changing,

"What should I do?" Kyle yelled.

"Don't ask me! You're the one with a younger brother!" Stan snapped at him, Kyle picked Jennifer up and tried burping her, tried feeding her again, tried changing her even though she did not need it, once he had tried everything he could think of and she still continued to cry, he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled, Stan sat down next to him and held Jennifer in his arms and proceeded to rock her gently,

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so_

_In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark _

_Lights the travellers in the dark_

_Though I know not what you are _

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_" Stan sang to her, continually rocking her, and not only did he succeed in quietening her, she was now fast asleep in his arms, Kyle looked at him in amazement,

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just seemed to be the right thing to do" Stan answered.

Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulders as they both looked lovingly down at the life like doll sleeping tight in Stan's arms…

* * *

Kenny and Bebe were walking side by side until they were two feet from Bebe's front door when Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, looked towards Bebe "Ladies first" he smiled, she looked at him puzzled for a moment before returning the smile and led him inside,

"You know your not the big dirty pervert you act most of the time" Bebe commented

"No?" Kenny questioned, Kenny was about to continue with this conversation when Mrs Stevens walked into the living room,

"Bebe dear, dinner's ready" she informed, "Are you staying Kenny?" Mrs Stevens asked politely.

"Oh no thank you, I've got to be going now." Kenny answered courteously.

"Don't be silly Kenny, of course you're staying!" Bebe smiled at him.

"Thanks Bebe." Kenny smiled back.

After dinner Bebe and Kenny sat down with Bebe's parents, "So Kenny, where abouts do you live?" Mrs. Stevens asked, to make conversation.

"I… uh… live a few streets away…" Kenny said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, not wanting Bebe or her parents to know that he lived in the poorest area in South Park.

"Okay then. What do your parents do?"

"There are… um, unemployed… my mom is trying to find work though! It's just hard for her because she has to look after my little sister."

Bebe was watching Kenny carefully, she saw something was wrong.

"Anyway, I'd better get going now, I said I'd get home before 8. Thanks for the dinner!" and Kenny ran out.

Bebe stood up, "I'll be back in a bit, could you look after Olivia if she cries? I just need to sort something out." and she walked out of her front door…

Kenny stood outside his front door, screams and shouts could be heard, his parents were drunk and fighting again, his older brother Kevin ran out with Karen in his arms, "They're at it again." he said to Kenny, "I'm taking Karen to Granddads until they calm down."

"Okay." Kenny kissed his little sister on her forehead, "So where are you going?"

"I dunno. I might just crash at a friend's. Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"Well could you give me a lift to Granddad's?" Kenny asked.

"No! You can walk yourself!" Kevin shouted at Kenny.

"But you're taking Karen anyway!" Kenny argued.

"What's your fucking point? I'm not giving you a lift and that's that. You can fucking do whatever." and Kevin got into his car with Karen and drove away.

"YOU WANKER!" Kenny yelled, then sat down on the snow and cried, not giving a shit about who saw him.

"Kenny?" he heard a girl's voice say, he looked around, it was Bebe looking at him with her face full of concern, Bebe walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

Kenny cried into her chest, "Life is just not worth living."

"Kenny it is. You have people who care about you." Bebe argued.

"What? My parents?" his parents were still fighting, things were being smashed now.

"You have your friends… and… me." she said the last part quietly.

"Really?" Kenny smiled.

"Really." Bebe smiled back and helped him stand up, "Come back to mine, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Bebe, I really appreciate it."

"It's alright." they stared into each over's eyes, the sound of Kenny's parents fighting was unheard to them now, they were just lost in each over's eyes, and pretty soon enough they were kissing.

After a few minutes they stopped, and walked back to Bebe's house, smiling and holding hands…

* * *

Tweek Tweak was freaking out!

Craig had only been gone for 5 minutes to get Tweek some more coffee, as he had ran out and Craig didn't trust Tweek out on his own, so Tweek was left home alone with the baby. Well the baby was on the floor crying, and Tweek was sat in the corner of the kitchen shaking and twitching as per usual.

"GAH! PRESSURE!" he kept yelling over and over again.

Finally, Craig was back.

"Tweek?" Craig called, after hearing the baby screaming Craig started to worry, "Tweek!" he shouted louder, then he got in the kitchen to find Tweek twitching in the corner.

"GAH! Craig! It wont stop screaming!" Tweek shouted.

Craig sighed, "Calm down Tweek and make yourself some coffee whilst I sort Lauren out."

Craig straightaway knew what was wrong with Lauren. She needed changing. However, it was easier than he had thought as it was only a doll. Then Craig but Lauren back into her cot (which was in Tweek's spare bedroom) and sat on the sofa next to Tweek.

"So, you calmed down now?" Craig asked, putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist, feeling him start twitching again.

"Well, I was, but then you touched me." Tweek blushed, leaning against Craig.

Craig cuddled Tweek closer, showing his true sweet side which only Tweek saw, "You're cute." he said and kissed him on his blushing cheek, then moving to Tweek's coffee flavoured lips, then down to his neck, then Craig stopped to grin at Tweek, "Wanna continue this upstairs?"

"Sure, my parent's wont be back till late." Tweek smiled.

So Craig picked up Tweek and carried him up to Tweek's bedroom. Laying the twitching blond on his bed, Craig kissed his lover tenderly on the lips then began to unbutton Tweek's shirt and began to lick his chest and stomach.

"Mmmm, Craig…" Tweek moaned, twitching like crazy, Craig stopped licking and started kissing down to his lower stomach and started to unbutton and unzip Tweek's trousers.

When they were off, Craig removed his own shirt, jeans and hat, then sat on Tweek's stomach and kissed him deeply, running his hands through his hair, down his chest, Tweek was gripping onto his bed sheets, kissing him back.

When they pulled away Craig grinned mischievously, "and that is just the start of it." he said, and moved his hands down to Tweek's boxers…

* * *

Stan and Kyle sat on Kyle's bed watching some crappy movie on Kyle's TV which they didn't really want to watch but there was nothing else on and it was better than nothing. Things had become a little awkward since their almost kiss earlier, throughout the evening Kyle had just said nothing to Stan, and Stan had been trying to get Kyle to talk about it but every time he had mentioned it, Kyle would just ignore him.

Also Stan was trying to fight his feelings for Kyle, over the past few months Kyle was always on his mind, he made him feel weak at the knees, his heart would melt whenever he smiled at him, his heart would thump whenever he touched him… he knew deep down he loved him, but was just too afraid to admit it, he thought that if he just kissed him then it would all be over with but of course Jennifer had to interrupt them with her crying.

"Ky?" Stan looked over at his best friend, who was sat trying to concentrate on the movie, "Kyle, please talk to me."

Kyle turned to face Stan, "What?"

Stan looked deep into Kyle's eyes, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It was probably one of those 'heat of the moment' things I guess."

"It's okay, Stan. I'm sorry for being a pissy little bitch." Kyle replied.

"It's alright."

They decided to switch the crappy movie off and to just get in bed. They had to share Kyle's bed as there was no other bed, it was slightly awkward as Kyle only had a single bed and they both happened to be wearing only their boxers.

Kyle was a deep sleeper and always got to sleep very quickly, so within 5 minutes Kyle was dead to the world and Stan was left watching Kyle sleep peacefully.

Stan couldn't help noticing how adorable Kyle looked as he slept. Then in his sleep, Kyle moved closer to Stan so that his head was resting on his chest, Stan was started to get hard and blush, and he kissed Kyle's forehead and put his arms around him and drifted off to sleep…


End file.
